Awake And Dreaming
by Miss Keeley
Summary: James and Lily have the same dream. A dream, that leads to one thing.


**Awake and Dreaming**

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"**Fine!**"

"**_Fine!_**" She yelled, and nobody in the Gryffindor Common Room flinched. This was a far more then normal occurrence in the house. She stormed up the stairs. Her best friends shot him a sympathetic glance before following behind her.

She slammed the door shut, and it echoed through the empty dormitory. She tied up her hair in a messy bun, like she always did when she was upset. Her friends opened the door carefully and crept in.

"Lily…." One of them started, but she grabbed her pyjamas and brushed past them into the bathroom. Her friends winced as once again, the door was slammed.

A few moments later, her friends timid voice leaked into the room. "Lily, Claire ate something bad at dinner, she's might puke. Please open the door,"

She opened the door slowly, and saw a panicked Sara and a sickly-looking Claire. She moved aside, and let both of them into the bathroom. She folded her uniform, and put it with the rest of her clothes. She pulled back the curtains to her bed, and crashed against her mattress. She blinked, and stared at the crimson curtain in front of her.

'He's a wanker. He doesn't think of anybody else….I feel sorry for the woman who marries him….' She shut her eyes, with the image of his face in her mind. She heard the footsteps of her dormates, who were trying to be as quite as possible.

"Lily?" She heard one of them call. They probably assumed she was asleep by now. Lily yawned, and drifted off to sleep.

_Her eyes opened again, but she wasn't in her dormitory. She was in a house, a nice one at that. She didn't recognize the house, or the baby she was holding. _

_The baby looked up at her. She smiled, and realised that she had no control over what her body was doing. _

"_Rahn." He gurgled, clapping his hands. "Rahn, rahn!" He kept clapping his hands, as though it was a joke. _

Lily rolled over in her bed.

_Her face lit up. She reached out her hand, tickling the baby's stomach. His dark green eyes sparkled with laughter as he giggled again. _

"_Come on, Harry, say it again." She heard footsteps behind her, and looked behind her slowly. There was a man behind her, she knew that much. She couldn't quite make out his face. She could only make out his outline. _

"_Hey you," She stood up slowly, putting the baby back in the crib. She leaned up, and pressed her lips against his. "I'm getting nervous," She stated softly, walking back to the baby. "We can only stay here for so long. We can only stay hidden for so long. What happens when he finds us? What then?" _

She rolled over again, hitting her hand on the edge of her bed.

"_Lily, hun…." He wasn't quite sure what to say. He ran his hand through his hair, and looked down at his feet. "Everything will be okay," He drew her into a hug. _

"_But it won't.. You heard the prophecy…and Harry. What'll become of Harry? He's only two,s," She felt hot tears running down her face. _

"_I know, I know…." He rubbed soothing circles on her back. _

"_Rahnn! Rahn! Rahn!" Baby Harry cooed again, clapping his hands and giggling. There was a startling crash downstairs. _

"_Oh god, Lily, stay here. Do **not** come downstairs, not until I come to get you." Lily nodded, but said nothing. The man took Harry in his arms and kissed him on the forehead. He handed Harry over to -Lily, and looked back sadly at both of them. "Lily, promise me. Please. Promisd me you won't leave Harry's side. If I don't come back, take Harry and run Lily. Run. Don't look back. Promise me," He pleaded, his voice wavered. _

"_I….promise…." Lily managed to croak out. Baby Harry giggled in her arms._

Lily rolled over again, with tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

"_I love you," He whispered softly, before closing the door. Lily felt her knees give weigh, and she sank to the floor. _

"_I…love you too," She swiped away the tears, and looked down at Harry. He was looking back at her with his green eyes, and he gave her a small toothy smile. He paused, and when he didn't see her usual smile back, he frowned slightly. _

"_Mooooomie?" He asked softly, tears welling up in his small eyes. Lily nodded._

"_Everything's going to be okay, sweetie," Baby Harry gave a small gulp. Lily closed her eyes. She couldn't even believe what she was saying. She wanted to though, for the sake of Harry. For the sake of the mystery man. And for the sake of herself._

_Another deafening crash came form downstairs, followed by the shouting. _

"_I'm sorry," she looked at the door, then down at Harry. "I can't keep your promise." She put Harry back in his crib, and grabbed her wand. The hallway had an eerie feel, like something wasn't right. It **really** wasn't right. The old pictures were still asleep, nothing could have woken them. The grandfather clock chimed midnight, and she slowly made her way down the stairs. _

_The shouting was coming from the next room. _

"_Tell me where he is, don't be foolish." A man hissed, knocking down another vase in the dinning room. The glass shattered and sprayed out across the carpet. _

"_I tell you, no matter what you do,"_

"_Crucio!" Another voice shouted, and Lily could see the man withering in pain. _

"_Your lordship," A shadow with a squeaky voice that she vaugley recognize, but couldn't place at the time, came forward. There were a series of whispers, and the man's cat-like red eyes stared at the man. _

"_We have no use for you now." _

"_No….not Lily, Harry….." The man whispered hoarsely. A shadowy-figure pointed towards the door, where they could see Lily's eyes. The man turned and looked where they were pointing, and a look of disappointment flashed in his eyes._

"_Aveda Kedavera," The Red-Eyed Man smiled _

"_James!" She heard herself scream. She covered her mouth. _

_She could feel more tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. _

_Harry's wails could be heard from the bottom of the stairs. Lily sprinted up the stairs, forgetting about being silence. They knew they were here. She and Harry had to run. _

The other 6th year Gryffindor girls looked around blearily. They had heard a shriek, right? Sara looked around, and spotted the only bed with a sleeping body. She signalled Claire, who was in the next bed. They both approached the bed timidly.

"_Step aside, girl," Lily held Harry in her arms. She shook her head, but remained silent. "Just give me the boy." He pointed his wand at the two of them._

"_Not Harry, please, take me instead. Please," She pleaded. The man shook his head. _

"_**Give me the boy,**" he hissed. _

"_Please, not Harry, I'm begging you!" She looked up at him, tears welling up in her eyes. _

"_Save your tears, girl, and give me the boy!" He insisted_

_Lily clutched onto the boys shirt. "I love you Harry," she whispered. _

"_My patience grows weary with you, Lily…" He hissed, placing a hand on her shoulder. He pointed his wand at her forehead. _

"_No…please no, not Harry…." She whispered. _

"_Aveda Kedavera, Goodbye Lily." A green light surrounded her. _

"Lily…., Lily….., Lily wake up!" Sara was shaking her shoulder, calling her name softly. Lily woke up in a cold sweat. That had been the most realistic dream she'd ever had.

' That had been a dream though, right?' she asked herself.

"Lily, are you okay?" Sara asked, concerned.

"i….think so." The morning light was now filtering through the small windows. She had the faces of the the 6th year Gryffindor girls staring back at her. She looked panically around, but saw that she was back in Hogwart's. No longer in the mystery house.

"You were calling out Potter's name in your sleep." Claire remarked, raising an eyebrow.

"Was I now?" Lily replied. She put back on her calm, collected mask, and pushed the covers off. It was Saturday, and she decided to skip completely changing in to her robes and just go down in her pyjamas. Other's had done it before.

--------

"You were calling out Evans' name in your sleep, Jamsie-poo," Sirius stated, raising an eyebrow. Remus nodded form beside him, and Peter snored away.

"Oh god, Lily, stay here. Do **not** come downstairs, not until I come to get you." Sirius mimicked in a deep voice.

"I don't sound like that!" James protested, throwing a pillow at Sirius.

"Lily….I love you," Remus mimicked in the same low voice. He too got a pillow thrown at his face.

"You're all a bunch of prats," James muttered, before heading out of the room and down the stairs. He too, unknowingly, had decided to follow the same course of action as Lily, and headed down in his pyjamas.

At the bottom of the stairs, he bumped into somebody. Looking down lightly, he gulped.

"Evans" He acknowledged, giving her the Potter smile.

"Potter," She acknowledged, too embarrassed about what Claire and Sara said to look up.

She walked down the stairs, never looking back.

---------------------

Well….I think I just forgot to put my disclaimer at the top, so here it is: I don't own Lily Evans(or Potter), James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, 'The Green Eyed Man' aka: Voldemort, or Baby Harry. I don't own the lyrics form the beginning, Dreaming of You Tonight form Selena. I do own Sara and Claire though.


End file.
